World's Greatest Magic III
World's Greatest Magic III was an American television special showcasing magic acts, which originally aired on November 27, 1996, on NBC. It was hosted by John Ritter. Brett Daniels - Ferrari Appearance Brett Daniels makes a Ferrari appear in the middle of an empty stage. Hans & Sittah - Dekolta Chair and Box Hans Klok makes his lovely assistant Sittah disappear from a chair on a raised platform, then makes her reappear inside an empty box across the stage. Mac King - Teach-A-Trick: The Four Jacks Mac King teaches Rita Rudner to perform a classic card trick, The Four Jacks. Joseph Gabriel - The Mistake of Righteousness Joseph Gabriel performs a routine which his hands are shackled, placed into a box that is raised over the stage, and then disappears in the blink of an eye. He then reappeared as one of his captors. Michael Finney - Card on Forehead Michael Finney demonstrates how to misdirect a person using only a single deck of cards. Galina - Sensual Magic Russian magician Galina performed a sensual stage routine involving a floating ball. There was much speculation that she was actually Charlotte Pendragon in disguise. Mac King - Teach-A-Trick: Indestructible String Mac King shows Rita Rudner a new trick, Indestructible String. They introduce a string going through a straw; Mac uses scissors to cut the straw with the string still inside. However, even though the straw is damaged, the string is still unharmed. Nathan Burton - Comedy Magic Nathan Burton performs his stage routine, including making an assistant disappear into a toilet! Guy Hollingworth Guy Hollingworth performs his version of "Twisting the Aces" and "Reformation" routine involving a corner by corner restoration of a signed card. The Furball Rocky - with his favorite magician David Williamson David Williamson has a racoon puppet and makes it find a selected card via a rather novel circus method. Mac King - Teach-A-Trick: Torn & Restored Card Mac King shows Rita Rudner how to tear a card into pieces, then magically restore it. Greg Frewin - Twister (Double Trouble) Canadian Magician Greg Frewin and his wife climb into a giant double version of the Twister. Steve Wyrick - RPLA Steve Wyrick makes an airplane appear live on stage. Jean Piere Valerino - Close-up Jean Pierre performs close-up. Dirk Arthur - Sleight of Tiger Dirk Arthur makes a tiger appear in a cage, then disappear, and reappear in a box. Mac King - Teach-A-Trick: Disappearing Quarter Mac King makes a coin disappear. Bob Arno - Pickpocket entertainment Bob Arno picks the pockets of the audience. Brett Daniels - Cutting a woman in half Brett Daniels performs a version of Sawing a woman in half in which his assistant is divided in two, then the boxes covering her body are removed to show the audience everything. David Williamson - Cups and Balls with a bunch of fruit and showgirls. David Williamson assembles an audience of showgirls to watch him do a modern take on the cups and balls. Mac King - Teach-A-Trick: Reversed Card Mac King still hasn't found a trick Rita Rudner can do. Hans & Sittah - Beheaded Hans locks Sittah into a small box, with her head protruding, then uses a huge metal blade to cut it off. Sliding it around, he demonstrates that she's been beheaded. Peter Marvey - Manipulation Peter Marvey performs his FISM 1994 award winning stage routine. The Pendragon's - Showgirl Vanish A large, multi-tiered platform has been assembled on stage. At the very top is Charlotte Pendragon, wearing a very brief one piece bikini. The rest of the platform is then filled with showgirls. Audience members are invited on stage for a closer look. A curtain is raised, and Charlotte and the showgirls all vanish in the blink of an eye, only to reappear at the back of the theatre.